Journey Where No One Has Gone Before (Or No One Sane Enough to)
by 09Lakersluva24
Summary: Follow the USS Enterprise crew as they journey through space and encounter the crazy, weird and with fail, the dangerous. Captain Kirk has to keep his crew together and try to keep himself out of trouble during the next five years. Along the way, friendships will form, new relationships will blossom and Jim will get hypo-sprayed a lot.
1. Charlie X part 1

Disclaimer: I don't own _Star Trek_.

Note: I've started watching the episodes of the original series and I decided to write the adventures of the new crew using the old episodes, but changing around the plot to match the characteristics of this new crew and to make a new version.

Enjoy, and please review!

And this is my first Star Trek story, so be gentle!

Chapter 1: Charlie X part 1

"Captain, the crew members are requesting transportation with the boy," Scotty called through the comm.

"Well, don't keep them waiting, Scotty," Jim smirked as he answered his chief engineer, "Let them in."

"Aye, Captain," Scotty answered.

Jim stood up from his seat and turned to Spock, "Take the com, Mr. Spock."

The Vulcan nodded and Jim turned to the others, "Don't get into too much trouble while I'm gone, at least not until I come back."

"We promise not to leave you out of the fun, Captain," Uhura answered smirking.

"Good," Jim answered but McCoy interrupted him.

"We don't get in trouble unless you're there, Jim," the doctor pointed out, "You have the worst luck."

Jim grinned and clapped his friend on the shoulder, "You can't deny it keeps things from getting boring."

Doctor McCoy rolled his eyes as Spock answered, "Captain, I do not believe it to be logical that you should find your extensive near death situations to be so entertaining."

This only served to make the young captain's grin to widen as he turned to the door, "Mr. Spock, you are forgetting something."

"No, captain I do not believe I did," the Vulcan answered calmly, though he had a slightly raised eyebrow.

"That Jim can never be logical," McCoy grumbled, "It just doesn't compute with that thick head of his."

"Thanks, Bones," his younger friend said as he stepped into the lift.

"Why do I have the feeling that Jim is going to drag us into another crisis today?" Bones muttered.

The others knew better than to argue.

Jim made his way to the transport room and turned to Scotty, "So, where are they?"

"They'll be here in a second, captain," Scotty stated as he hit the buttons on the console, "And they're here!"

Three people materialized on the platform. Two were wearing the yellow shirts of command; their stripes indicating one was a commander and the other a lieutenant. The third person was a young man, no older than eighteen who was dressed in a simple long sleeved shirt and pants. He had brown hair and bright, vibrant blue eyes that looked sad at first but when he looked up at Jim, his eyes perked up and he looked around curiously.

"Welcome to the USS Enterprise," Jim smiled as he greeted the two Starfleet men before turning to the young boy, "And you must be Charlie."

The boy nodded before glancing around the room again.

Jim turned back to the other two men, "So, how long are you two going to aboard?"

"So this ship has other people on it?" the boy asked hopefully.

The two men looked indignant, "Don't interrupt, Charlie."

The boy didn't answer as one of the men answered, "I'm afraid there's no time to stay and chat, Captain."

"Sorry to hear that," Jim answered politely.

The boy suddenly tapped the captain on shoulder, "Can we see more people?"

Jim smiled kindly, "Of course you can, just let us finish up here."

Charlie seemed to take that answer as acceptable but the commander frowned, "Charlie, stop interrupting us, it's very rude."

The boy looked down forlornly but Jim jumped to his rescue, "The kid was just being curious, no harm in that."

Charlie looked up and smiled gratefully at Jim who turned to the other two men, "We'll take good care of Charlie from here on, gentlemen."

The men nodded before stepping back up to the platform.

They were beamed back to their own ship as Jim lead the boy to the hallway.

"You'll love it here, kid," Jim said as the boy sped up to keep up with the captain.

He glanced sideways to the boy who was glancing around, drinking all the sights in. He took in the different men and woman under Jim's command, who all stood at attention as their captain passed.

Jim waved them off and led Charlie to the sickbay.

"Why did they all stop and look over at you?" the boy questioned.

"That's just the way crew members show respect to their captain," Jim answered, "I usually tell they don't have to, no need to stand on ceremony here for my sake."

"So you're their captain?" Charlie asked, "Are you in charge of all these people?"

"Yeah," Jim stated as he smiled, remembering the first day he had walked through the ship as captain.

"Where are we going?" the boy asked, changing the subject.

"To the sickbay, Bones never lets anyone on this ship without a full physical," Jim explained, "Don't worry, he's not as bad as he looks. Most of the time."

He muttered that last part as the boy looked up curiously, "Bones?"

"That's my nickname for Doctor McCoy, the Chief Medical Officer of this ship and the best damn doctor I know," the taller man answered.

"What's a nickname?" Charlie asked.

The captain paused, "Well, it's a funny name you give a friend."

"Then why do you call your friend Bones?" the boy wondered.

"Because that's all his wife left him with," Jim answered with a smile.

The boy seemed confused but didn't' press the issue as they entered the sickbay.

The sickbay was fairly empty that day; only one or two patients were sleeping in the beds, nursing wounds from the attack the Enterprise had endured two days before. A couple of nurses were wandering about clearing the area and organizing supplies. The doctor was no where to be seen, which meant the sickbay was enjoying a calm quiet period before another storm hit the ship.

The expression on the boy's face seemed to tell a different tale about nearly empty area. He glanced around excitedly as if the entire sickbay was filled to capacity and nurses were running around frantically.

"There's so many people here!" he exclaimed.

"There's more than four hundred more on this ship, kid," a gruff voice came, "This is nothing."

Jim smiled over at the older man, who was a tall man who looked to be in his early thirties. He had brown hair and a seemingly permanent scowl etched on his face.

Today, Bones adopted a slightly gentle look as his eyes landed on the young boy beside his friend.

"So this is Mr. Evans?" Bones asked as he crossed his arms and stared at the boy.

The boy looked up nervously, "Are you Bones?"

Jim burst out laughing as the other man glared over at the captain.

"Dammit, Jim. Does everyone have to know about that stupid nickname?" he demanded as his friend continued to chuckle.

Charlie glanced over at the young captain, who was gripping his side as laughed, "What, did I do something wrong? I didn't mean to be rude, honest."

Jim straightened and placed a hand on Charlie's shoulder, "It's okay, you just don't call people older than you or people you just met by their nicknames. They have to be your friends first."

The boy looked disappointed but nodded before turning to the doctor hopefully, "Can I be your friend?"

Bones raised an eyebrow as Jim answered, "Our CMO is nobody's friend, Charlie, he hates himself too much to allow for friends. Except me, of course. But that took three years of hard work and I'm still working on it."

Charlie seemed upset with that answer but gave a brief answer, "Okay."

"And you would be smarter to make friends closer to your own age than with Dr. McCoy," a sweet-sounding voice came.

Jim smiled as Bones frowned, "Nurse Chapel, I'd like to introduce you to our guest, Mr. Evans."

A beautiful woman stepped forward and stood beside Dr. McCoy. She had light blonde hair that was in a complicated bun and was dressed in a white overcoat over her blue science uniform. The nurse had a kind smile as she turned to Charlie and Jim.

"Christine, looking as beautiful as ever," the captain stated with a smile.

The doctor glared at his friend as the nurse answered dryly, "You're too kind, sir."

"I know," Jim answered with a cheeky grin and the older man slapped the man across the back of his head

"Ow!" Jim complained as the CMO smirked.

"And what have we here?" the nurse turned to the young boy, "Another victim for Dr. McCoy's physicals?"

The doctor grumbled, "Don't scare the boy, Chapel."

Nurse Chapel turned to Charlie with a brilliant smile, "He's right, there's no need to be afraid as long as I'm here."

Jim leaned over to Charlie, "Nurse Chapel makes sure that Bones doesn't torment the patients too much. But she never protects me from Bones when I'm injured."

He pouted over at the nurse who answered, "I've learned to never get in between Dr. McCoy and his favorite patient, sir."

"That and you deserve every bit of pain I give you for your idiocy," Dr. McCoy finished daring Jim to protect.

The younger man raised his hands, "All right, I know when I'm not wanted."

He turned to leave and called out to Bones, "Take care of Charlie, Bones, then have someone bring him over to his rooms."

Charlie turned back, "Will I see you again, Captain?"

Jim turned with a smile, "Sure, I'll introduce you to my navigator; he's about the same age as you. I'm sure you two will hit it off."

The boy nodded and then turned to the doctor and nurse.

"Well, kid, let's see how your health has endured those years alone," the doctor stated gruffly.

The boy nodded as the doctor lead him to a hospital bed.

"Just sit on this as we run some tests," the nurse stated kindly.

The boy nodded and smiled softly at the Head Nurse.

After a half hour of different tests, McCoy finally seemed satisfied with the information he had gathered.

"You've got a healthy bill of health, kid," he approved.

He turned around and began putting his things away, when he noticed that the younger man hadn't moved.

"Well, what are you still doing here? Most people want to leave the sickbay, not stay in it," McCoy questioned frowning.

The boy didn't say anything and walked off.

Nurse Chapel turned to the doctor and gave him a stern look.

"What now, woman?" he grumbled.

"A little kindness can go a long way," she stated simply as she excused herself from the sickbay.

"Whatever," he muttered irritated.

Chapel strode outside and saw Charlie wandering around the hallways looking around in wonder. She felt a twinge of sympathy for a boy who had grown up alone and was now being immersed in a whole new world of people.

He turned around and saw her and smiled widely. He rushed over to the nurse and brought up his hand, his fingers closed around something.

"I got this for you," he said softly and he opened his fingers.

"Thank you," she stated as she looked down and gasped, "That's the necklace I wanted, how did you get it?"

"Do you like it?" he asked instead

It was a beautiful blue stone that sparkled under the lights; it was attached to a dark black chain. Christine had planned on buying the necklace from a vender on the last shore leave; unfortunately, the doctor had called her in for an emergency-which turned out to be another mess that their captain had managed to get himself into and had dragged his entire crew along with him.

In the end, there hadn't been enough time to return to the planet for a shopping trip.

"Thank you, Charlie, this is wonderful," she said kindly.

Charlie smiled widely but then his smile disappeared when he saw she was turning to leave.

"Can't you stay longer?" he begged as he grabbed her arm.

"I'm sorry, Charlie, I have to go check on supplies coming in for Doctor McCoy," she explained gently.

His eyes saddened and he looked down.

Feeling her heart go out for the boy, she managed, "I should be done around three today. Then I'll be heading to the break room where we all hang out. You can meet me there, and I can introduce you to some new people."

"Great, thanks friend!" he exclaimed then suddenly slapped her on the hip, just close enough to her rear to make her feel uncomfortable.

"Charlie!" she admonished.

His expression turned to worry, "I'm sorry, I didn't know it was wrong."

She softened, "You just don't go around behaving that way, Charlie."

Charlie wouldn't look her in the eyes.

She sighed, "Why don't you ask Doctor McCoy or the captain to explain the proper behavior for a young man like you."

"Okay, I will," he said determined as he walked away from her.

Chapel managed a smirk, "Maybe that will be a little revenge against the doctor and the captain for interrupting my shore leave."

She smiled as she glanced down at the piece of jewelry in her hand.

…

"It's simply illogical that a mere human could have survived for an extended time without supplies and nourishment," Spock pointed out.

"He would have lived off the land after the supplies ran out," Doctor McCoy argued.

"A mere human child?" Spock countered with a raised eyebrow.

"Look, I've done the tests. And dammit, I'm a doctor!" McCoy snapped, "The boy is a human boy!"

Jim sighed as he listened in on the dispute his first officer and chief medical officer were embroiled in another of their disputes.

"Doctor, I am merely presenting the possibility of Thasian influence," Spock responded calmly.

"And I am telling you for the tenth time today that the boy is a human being, not a Thasian! He survived on his own! There was no trace of anything alive on that planet except the boy!" McCoy returned angrily.

"Doctor," Spock began but the doctor cut him off.

"You're basing this on old stories of Thasians, there is no evidence for your argument!" he pointed out.

As much as Jim enjoyed watching the two's now infamous arguments, he knew he had to diffuse the situation before it got out of hand. He stood up from his chair and made his way to the console where Spock was sitting.

"Bones, no need to be getting angry over this," Jim stated as he placed a hand on his friend's shoulder.

The older man muttered something angrily under his breath; probably something about green-blooded hobgoblins. Jim ignored him and turned to his first officer, "Spock, you make an interesting point about the Thasians, perhaps we can question the kid about this later."

Spock nodded before McCoy cut in, "What the kid needs now is some guidance."

"I agree with the doctor, perhaps it would be more prudent for the young human to receive the attention of an older peer," Spock added as McCoy gave him a raised eyebrow.

"I must be dreaming if you two agree," Jim joked.

Bones threw him a glare before continuing, "He seems to look up to you, Jim. He asked about you during his stay at the sickbay."

"Are you sure he was talking about our captain?" Uhura cut in, smirking.

Jim threw her a mock glare, "Get back to work Lt. Uhura."

"Yes, sir," she replied smiling.

The captain turned back to the vulcan and the doctor, "Of course, I can understand why someone like Charlie would look up to a brilliant captain like me. I am..."

"The youngest captain in Starfleet and in charge of the fleet's flagship," McCoy interrupted frowning, "You never forget to remind us."

Jim smiled innocently, "Really?"

Spock nodded, "Indeed, sir, you have a pattern of reminding the doctor of this fact once a day."

"You were keeping track?" Sulu asked as he approached the three.

The vulcan nodded, "I merely noted the captain's obvious patterns. And I noted that the captain finds certain pleasure in extolling his own virtues and accomplishments."

"Translation, Jim, you're a obnoxious ass," Bones stated crossing his arms across his chest.

"Keptin is amazing," Chekov butted in from behind Jim.

The captain turned to the younger man, "Thanks, Chekov."

He turned back to the others and gave them a disappointed look, "At least someone here appreciates the bad-ass that is their captain!"

McCoy rolled his eyes as Spock gave his captain a raised eyebrow to convey the same sentiment (according to Bones). Sulu shook his head and headed back to his station.

"Come on, Bones, we've got a child to guide," Jim stated brightly.

"Why me?" the doctor grumbled, "I'm a doctor, not a father figure, dammit!"

His eyes widened as he realized what he had said.

"In that case, you are incorrect, doctor," Spock spoke up, "You are both a doctor and a father to a young female child."

"I know! Force of habit, man," the doctor snapped, "But the way the ex-wife acts, I might as well be dead to Joanna."

His frown grew wider but his eyes saddened slightly, and Jim stepped in to save his friend from the torrent of emotions about to break out.

"Maybe later, I can charm your ex to let you talk to your daughter, Bones," Jim offered with a smile.

"Knowing you, you'd make things worse," Bones grumbled, but his eyes had brightened at the hope.

Jim smiled, "Challenge accepted."

They made their way to the lift and left.

…

"You what?" McCoy demanded.

"Christine told me it was wrong of me to do it," Charlie managed.

"You violated her personal space and disrespected her! Of course it was wrong!" the doctor boomed.

"Easy, Bones," Jim warned his friend.

The doctor didn't respond, he continued glaring down at the boy before them.

Jim sighed, it was no use trying to get his friend to calm down in this situation. Bones was already on edge for being reminded of his ex-wife and daughter; this was just another thing that would irritate the already angry man.

Instead, Jim turned towards the younger man and questioned, "Did you apologize to Nurse Chapel?"

Charlie nodded, "She asked me to ask you why it was the wrong thing to do."

Jim blinked, "She did what?"

McCoy smirked, "Well, Jim, why don't you explain."

The captain sent his friend a glare and muttered, "I hate you."

Charlie turned to the doctor, "She told me to ask you too, sir."

McCoy frowned, and Jim smirked, "Looks like Chapel is getting her revenge for interrupting her shore leave."

"That was your own damn fault for getting yourself kidnapped by the natives!" Bones returned gruffly, "And for not checking whether or not the natives would welcome foreigners!"

Jim shrugged, "Sorry?"

"This isn't my problem, Captain. I have patients to deal with," Bones stated with a smirk and with that he made his quick escape

The younger man frowned, cursing his friend for his quick exits.

He turned back to Charlie who was giving him a questioning look.

Jim sighed and scratched the back of his head, "Well, you see Charlie..."

…...

Note: Well, that's part 1! Please review and let me know what you guys think and whether or not I should continue!

Thanks!


	2. Charlie X part 2

Disclaimer: I don't own _Star Trek_.

Note: Here's part 2 of Charlie X! I hope you enjoy!

Please, please review! Suggestions are welcome!

…...

Chapter 2: Charlie X part 2

"And so you see, Charlie. What you did was wrong," Jim finished, attempting to look wise and fatherly but failing miserably.

Charlie had an expression on that told the captain that the poor boy had no idea what he had been trying to tell him.

Jim had spent the better half of the hour trying to word what seemed like a simple explanation; and in the end he was more confused and embarrassed than Charlie was.

The captain was cursing his friend the doctor and making a mental note never to cross the Enterprise's Head Nurse ever again. The woman may look like an angel but she knew how to dish out cruel and harsh revenge.

But dammit, he was the captain of Starfleet's flagship! He could do this.

"You just have to respect a woman and her personal space, okay?" he said finally.

That seemed to have reached the boy, who nodded.

See, he could do this kind of thing; this father/mentor kind of thing. He'd remember to tell Bones that later.

"But sir, why is it wrong for us to invade a woman's personal space but not a man's? Don't they have to be respected by other men too?" the boy wondered innocently.

Dammit.

Jim cursed under his breath.

"You know what," the captain stated quickly as he glanced down as his comm, "I should probably be getting back to the bridge; we can continue this discussion later, okay?"

The boy seemed disappointed but didn't say anything.

"Why don't you go hang out in the break room?" Jim offered quickly, "And if you run across Doctor McCoy, ask him about this issue. I'm sure he would be better able to explain this stuff; doctors are better at handing advice."

Bones deserved Chapel's revenge as much he did.

The boy nodded again and turned to leave.

Jim sighed, running a hand through his hair as he stepped out of his office and made his way to the bridge.

…

Christine Chapel was sitting across from Uhura as they chatted along with Sulu while Spock stood to the side, his fingers gracefully playing the strings of a harp-like instrument. Uhura smiled over at the first officer, and stood up and went over to him.

Being Uhura's close friend, Chapel was privy to the information that her friend and the vulcan were in a relationship. In fact, most of the close circle of the captain, were aware of each other's secrets and personal lives.

A loud voice was heard from behind her and Chapel smiled to herself.

"Look, kid, you have to act like a gentleman to a woman," the doctor explained gruffly, "You got that?"

"Yes, sir," Charlie answered quickly.

Christine felt sorry for the boy who was by terrified of the doctor; and she suspected he was just answering 'yes' so that the doctor would leave him alone.

"Good," Doctor Mccoy answered as they rounded the table and nodded to the others.

Spock returned the greeting as Uhura smiled over at the doctor. Sulu pointed to the seat beside him and the doctor sank into it before ordering a drink.

He glanced up at Christine and offered her his signature glare.

She shrugged and smirked, "You look tired, Doctor."

Doctor McCoy didn't answer and took the drink brought by the server.

She turned towards Charlie and offered him the seat next to her. He eagerly agreed and sat down.

"Christine, I wanted to show you something," Charlie began with a bright smile.

He was cut off by the soft and almost mystical voice that was playing with the music.

Christine smiled over at Uhura who was singing a funny song as she walked around the table animatedly. Spock played as she sang about the adventures of the Enterprise as she passed Sulu and then mentioned how grumpy the doctors could be along the way as she placed a hand on Doctor McCoy's shoulder.

The doctor grumbled and shrugged her hand off. Uhura shared a smile with Christine as she continued singing.

When she finished, Christine and Sulu began clapping and they began to beg for another song.

Charlie looked like he wanted to tell her something when the doctor beat him to it.

"Can't we have any quiet?" Doctor McCoy questioned, his frown growing wider.

"Can't you enjoy some time with people?" Chapel inquired with a smirk.

"Dammit, woman, I had to deal with idiots all day. I think I've earned some silence," he retorted.

"Maybe some music will do you some good, they say music heals," she offered.

He managed a bitter smile, "It can't heal the life I've had."

Before Chapel could answer, two things happened in quick succession.

First, when Uhura asked Spock to play them another song, all of the strings of his instrument became disconnected from the other end of the instrument as if ripped by force. Uhura's eyebrows furrowed as Spock raised an eyebrow and inspected the instrument closely.

"I do not understand how this could occur," the vulcan murmured.

Doctor McCoy raised an eyebrow and smirked, "Well, that was a bit of luck."

Chapel turned to give him a small glare when Doctor McCoy's glass shattered in his hands and he roared in pain. Wine spilled everywhere but the broken glass bit into the doctor's hands as if they were attracted to his hands like a magnet. In seconds, his hands were bleeding in little rivers down his palms.

The doctor began cursing in pain as he tried to remove the glass.

"Christine," Charlie began but the nurse was already standing rushing to the doctor's side.

"Not now, Charlie," she ordered sternly as turned on a scanner and a dermal regenerator that Sulu had passed her; luckily the doctor was carrying one when he had entered the room.

For a second she thought she saw a dark glare on Charlie's face, but he stood and left before she could be sure.

Shaking her head and focusing on the matter on hand, Christine took the doctor's hands and began to gently remove the shards of glass from the man's palms.

He hissed as she removed the pieces but he didn't say anything.

Spock was at the other side of the doctor, rummaging through the doctor's case as the chief medical officer began giving orders between gasps of agony. When the vulcan handed her a hypospray for relieving pain, she eyed the doctor who ordered her to administer the hypospray that instant. Not wanting to argue with the doctor, she wiped her hands of the blood and glass and quickly injected the man.

"It must hurt a lot more than we realize if he needed a pain reliever," Uhura commented as she took the soiled towel from Chapel.

"You don't say," the doctor managed through gritted teeth.

"I don't understand, the glass has cut far deeper than it should have," Christine muttered.

"What the hell are you talking about, Chapel?" he demanded as he arched his head to read the scanner.

"Doctor McCoy, the way you've been cut in several places is more like a knife cut than glass being embedded in your skin," she explained as she set aside the scanner, "Some pieces have nearly cut to the bone."

The others seemed surprised, but the chief medical officer ordered angrily, "We can study the behavior of my injuries later, Chapel!"

"Right," she answered as she grabbed the dermal regenerator and began to hold it over his hands.

After a couple of minutes, the injuries had healed to small cuts and then small scabs. Only a few faint lines indicated any injury.

The doctor finally relaxed and took a deep breath. He stared down as his hands as if studying them, "Strange."

Sulu called over a server to clean up as they stood, "Well, we better be getting back to work."

Uhura nodded and then smirked at the doctor, "Don't hold a glass that tightly next time, doctor."

Doctor McCoy grunted but didn't respond.

Spock, Uhura, and Sulu stood and left.

The doctor and Christine remained; he glanced over at her.

"Your hands are dirty," he snapped as he threw her a wipe.

She glanced down at her hands to see they were covered in blood, the doctor's blood.

She never thought the sight of blood would ever affect her, but seeing the doctor's blood drenched hands and his blood on her own hands had made her feel uneasy.

Christine quietly wiped her hands when the doctor spoke up, "Thanks, if you hadn't been there, then I would have been forced to do everything myself. I wouldn't trust those three with healing a paper cut let alone broken glass cuts. Even if that hobglobin probably could do more advanced medical procedures."

She smiled, "You're welcome, Doctor."

…

Jim was walking down the hallway when he passed Charlie, who stopped when he saw the captain. The captain slowed down and smiled over at the boy.

"Where are you going?" Charlie questioned as he followed Jim.

"Thought I'd take a break from the bridge and wander around," the older man answered, "You can join me, if you'd like."

Charlie nodded quickly as they turned into another hallway.

Jim nodded at the crewmen who greeted him but didn't stop long to chat.

"So, Charlie, have you made any new friends?" Jim questioned, "I heard that Nurse Chapel introduced you to our young navigator."

"I met Mr. Chekov," the boy began, "But I didn't care about meeting him. So I told him to go away."

Jim paused, "Mr. Chekov is a great kid, Charlie, and you should have been nicer to him."

"I wanted him to leave," the boy protested, "I only wanted to talk to Christine."

The captain's head jerked towards the boy and he gave him an amused smile, "Look kid, I get it. You've got your first crush..."

Charlie cut him off, "I love Christine."

Jim's expression sobered, "Look, kid, you just can't go after Nurse Chapel."

"Why not?" the boy demanded.

The captain smiled at the boy's question, remembering his own days as a teenager.

"She's older than you, kid," Jim explained, "And why go after older woman when you can choose from plenty girls around your own age. A good looking guy like you shouldn't settle on the first girl he thinks is pretty."

"What should I do instead?" the boy asked.

Jim placed a hand on his shoulder and smiled, "Be patient and the right girl will come. And when she does, take it slow. You're rushing your feelings a bit too quickly."

The boy slumped his shoulder and murmured, "Everything I do is wrong."

"That's what being a teenager is all about, Charlie," the captain grinned, "It's about making mistakes, getting embarrassed, getting into bar fights..."

He stopped when Charlie gave him a questioning glance.

Jim added quickly, "Well, scratch out the last part."

The boy wasn't cheered by Jim's humor. In fact, he looked miserable and frustrated; with his hands clenched into fists and his jaw set tight. He shrugged off Jim's hand from his shoulder and stalked off.

"I thought you wanted to hang out?" Jim called out.

"Maybe later," the boy answered without turning back to the older man.

Jim shook his head amused, "Bones will love to hear about this."

He continued his stroll, this time directing himself towards the sickbay. As he did, he noticed a crewman leaning against the wall on the floor. He rushed over and asked, "Ensign, are you alright?"

"Yes, sir," the man answered as Jim helped him up, "I was walking down the hall when suddenly I slammed into the wall, sir."

"What hid you?" the captain asked.

"I don't know," the man managed as he rubbed the back of his head and grimaced in pain.

"Maybe you tripped, Ensign," Jim offered.

"All I remember is passing this kid and then next thing I knew I was lying in a heap," the man explained.

Jim's eyes widened and he turned towards the hallway with a sinking feeling.

"Who was the kid?" Jim questioned calmly.

"I think it was that kid we picked up a few days ago, sir," the man stated and he gave the captain a questioning look, "Why?"

Jim shook him off and managed a smirk, "No reason; you better get some ice for that. Luckily, I don't think you'll have to visit Doctor McCoy today, Ensign."

The Ensign broke into a smile but then winced from the pain, "Glad to hear it, sir."

"But if you feel dizzy or the pain worsens, make sure to check with a doctor or nurse to look over it," Jim ordered.

"Yes, sir," the man answered before leaving.

Jim stared at the spot where the Ensign had been sitting before rushing back to the bridge.

"Spock, comm Bones and tell him to meet me at my office," Jim ordered, "Tell him it's urgent."

"Yes, sir," the vulcan answered.

…

"He's a danger to everyone on this ship if we don't' do something, Jim," Bones advised.

"But he's only a teen," Jim argued.

"Indeed, but he also has greater power than any other human we know of," Spock pointed out, "Captain, the boy was also near two other incidents today."

Jim questioned as he paced the office, "What happened, Spock?"

"There was a reported incident of two people suddenly disappearing off the ship," the vulcan explained.

The captain suddenly jerked his head toward the vulcan, "Two of my crewmen gone? Where?"

"That is what is so puzzling about the disappearances, captain," Spock answered, "We tried to locate the two men, but we failed to even register a signal."

Jim narrowed his eyes, "And what does this have to do with Charlie?"

"Security cameras show that the boy was near the men at around the time we lost their frequencies," Spock explained.

The comm came on, "Sir, permission to enter."

Jim noticed the serious tone in the voice and answered, "Come in, Sulu."

His helmsman rushed in with something brown in his arms. Hikaru Sulu looked shocked and fearful at the same time as he faced the three men.

"Well, out with it man," Bones ordered impatiently.

Jim peered closely at the bundle in Sulu's arms and his eyes widened slightly, "Is that a dog?"

"What?" Bones exclaimed as he peered closer at the object, "You know large pets like dogs and cats aren't allowed!"

Sure enough, a small brownish gold puppy of husky breed was resting in the arms of the helmsmen fighting and thrashing in Sulu's arms, clearly trying to escape.

"Sulu, are you going to tell why you have a dog on my ship? I mean it is cute and everything; but you know the rules," Jim questioned raising an eyebrow at his usually obedient helmsmen.

"Sir, this isn't a pet," Sulu began bewildered.

Jim was wondering why this puppy was so scary to Hikaru Sulu, one of the bravest men he knew.

"I don't know how to put this, sir," the helmsmen began again, finally able to compose himself enough to explain, "But this dog is Chekov."

…

Chapel entered her rooms, and sighed. After a long day of organizing and assisting the most difficult doctor that Starfleet had to offer; a couple hours of sleep were looking very appealing.

She changed into a long dark blue nightgown that had a greek chiton style to it and then sat at her desk to finish some notes for the next day. Grabbing a PADD, she jotted down some instructions for the nurses for tomorrow and then made a list of tasks to finish by tomorrow.

As she was about to put her things away and get to bed, her door slid open.

Her eyes widened and she snapped her head to the door, knowing that only a handful of people who had the emergency override code for her room.

And Charlie X was most definitely not one of them.

"Charlie, what are you doing here?" she demanded, slightly irritated at the lack of respect shown by the boy.

The boy smiled, "I came for you, Christine."

She stood and stared him down, "How did you even get in?"

"It was easy," he answered brightly.

She couldn't help herself and scolded him, "You have to knock; you can't just barge in like you own the place. This is my room, and you need to respect my space."

Charlie's smile was wiped right off; and a frown had replaced it, "I just want to be with you, Christine. Please don't shut me out."

Christine stared at him coolly, too exhausted to have to deal with this boy but managed to ask, "Charlie, what do you want?"

He stepped forward and grabbed her shoulders, "I love you, Christine. I want to be with you and only you."

Normally, Chapel would have rejected the boy straight off but something about the look in Charlie's eyes scared her and made her think twice about that.

He looked dangerous, as if daring her to reject him.

She reached behind her and turned on her comm, connecting it to the bridge.

Hopefully, the captain or someone would hear her and come to her aid.

…...

That's part 2! Only one more part left!

And I just had to do the whole Charlie turns someone into an animal part; but I thought it would be funnier with Chekov as a husky!

After the next chapter, I will either be writing "The Man Trap" or "Naked Time", whichever I get to first. Hopefully, I can will get access to watch the later episodes, since I already had someone "Trouble with Tribbles". I also really want to do a humorous "Mirror, Mirror" story.

Enjoy! Please review, suggestions are always welcome!


End file.
